The present invention relates to a modular shopping cart cushion for infants and small children.
Shopping carts commonly found in grocery stores, discount stores, and other similar types of stores, have a primary cargo area with side walls, end walls, and a floor. Such carts also typically have a secondary cargo area, or shelf, located below the primary cargo area.
Such carts also usually have either a fold out or permanent child""s seat at the rearward end of the primary cargo area, with openings in the rear end wall of the cart to accommodate extending a child""s legs therethrough. Such seats, are hard and uncomfortable, and can be unsanitary, have burrs which can cause injury, or be wet, cold or hot if the cart has been stored outside.
In addition, while such seats can be used for small children who can at least sit up unaided, such seats are not satisfactory for infants who must either be held or laid in a prone position.
The present invention is a modular shopping cart cushion that can be used for comfortably seating small children or laying down an infant.
The modular cushion is comprised of a plurality of rectangular pads, each of which pads is adapted to be releasably connectable to an adjacent pad along at least one longitudinal edge. All of the pads have substantially the same width, the width of each pad being slightly less than the width of the child""s seat of a shopping cart.
Two of the pads are end pads that have straps extending from their outer longitudinal edges that can be fastened to the horizontal rungs or vertical legs forming the typical grillwork sides or ends of a shopping cart.
Where it is desired to lay down an infant in the primary cargo area of a shopping cart, all of the pads are releasably connected to form an elongated cushion, the length of the elongated cushion being substantially the same as, or slightly longer than, the length of the floor of the primary cargo area of a shopping cart.
Where it is desired to have a young child sit in the child""s seat of the shopping cart, a single end pad can be placed on the bottom of the seat and the straps fastened to the end of the cart or the back of the seat.